1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display, and more particularly to a display whose display module can rotate with respect to the base.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to the renovation of computer products, the convenience and practicality of use, several displays are equipped with a rotatable display module.
The display has a display module and a base for supporting the display module. Generally speaking, when the display module of a display with a rotatable display module rotates 90 degrees with respect to the base to be vertically disposed on the base from an ordinary state, a state of being horizontally disposed on the base for instance, on screen display (OSD) which can be displayed on the display module also rotates 90 degrees along with the display module, providing the user with a more convenient operation of the display.
A conventional display uses a touch-press type switch to control the OSD to rotate along with the rotation of the display module. The touch-press type switch is disposed on a rotation axis of the display module which rotates with respect to the base. Besides, a conducting wire is used to connect the touch-press type switch with the control circuit board inside the display module.
When the display module rotates 90 degrees, due to the change of position, the display module will touch the touch-press type switch disposed on the rotation axis. Meanwhile, the touch-press type switch will output a signal to the control circuit board. After that, the control circuit board will control the OSD to rotate 90 degrees along with the display screen according to the signal.
It can be seen from the above disclosure that the conventional display uses a mechanic sensing device to sense the rotating state of the display module, so the following factors need to be taken into considerations. Firstly, the position of the touch-press type switch on the rotation axis must be touched by the display module after rotation. Secondly, whether the display module, during the course of rotation, will twist the conducting wire, which is used for electrically connecting touch-press type switch and control circuit board, and whether interference exists between the conducting wire and other elements should be taken into consideration when it comes to wiring structural design.
Therefore, conventional display is disadvantaged because its structure is complicated, manufacturing process is difficult and cost is high.